


I See Us

by earpharmony



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Hizzie is endgame wbk, Multi, hizzie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpharmony/pseuds/earpharmony
Summary: Lizzie and Hope has visions of themselves just like Stefan and Elena did in TVD.





	I See Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I was supposed to write the next chapter for my posie fic but caught this idea. SO ENJOY! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm only human don't hate me.

**_Visions: an experience of seeing someone or something in a dream or trance, or as a supernatural apparition._ **

 

\---

 

It starts on Monday, Lizzie doesn’t know if it’s because of a new monster or someone pulling a prank on her but it’s freaky and weird.

 

For Hope, it starts on Tuesday. She’s sitting in class trying to pay attention to whatever they’re supposed to be learning but her head wanders and she ends up being late to her next class.

 

Hope can’t decide whether the things she sees makes her heart race or fall. Lizzie automatically decides that what she sees is something she dislikes. 

 

On Wednesday, whilst both girls are sitting at lunch, it happens again.

 

Little moments, dreams, and visions appear. It’s of an alternative future, one they could’ve had. It features them together, being happy, going on cute dates. Visions of Lizzie meeting Hope’s parents. The visions go further down the line, and they see them getting a home together. 

 

Lizzie doesn’t like it because it reminds her of something she can’t have, at least with the tribrid. And Hope doesn’t know what to think, something inside of her feels guilty for wanting what she sees in those visions. 

 

On Thursday, Hope decides to tell her boyfriend, Landon. 

 

“Wait hold on. Let me get this straight, you’re seeing visions of the future?”

 

Hope nods and shrugs.

 

“And in these visions, you’re with someone who isn’t me?” Landon questions.

 

Hope nods again, unable to say anything else. Sadness appears to take over Landon’s face, making Hope feel guilty.

 

Landon hesitates to ask another question, but ends up doing it, “Are you happy?”

 

“In these visions, yes. It’s what I’ve always wanted, to be happy.”

 

Landon stares at Hope for a few seconds before nodding. It’s something they both wanted, to have that happiness no one could ruin. Hearing Hope have visions of a life with someone else made him upset and sad. 

 

Hope sees her boyfriend in distraught and quickly tries to talk to him about it, “But it isn’t real. Those visions and that happiness wasn’t real. My mother and father were in them, but they aren’t alive in here. The happiness that I have with you are. What we have is real.”

 

Hope caresses his cheek and leans up to kiss him, “I love you Landon.” Landon doesn’t say anything, he just holds Hope in a warm embrace. 

 

Also on Thursday, Lizzie speaks to Josie and Penelope about it. 

 

“This can’t be normal, something or someone is messing with me.”

 

“Maybe it is another monster, and he or she is picking on you.” Josie suggests.

 

“Or maybe, your girlfriend,” Lizzie says turning toward Penelope. “Is pulling another prank on me.”

 

Penelope quickly shook her head, “Sadly this isn’t my doing. I would’ve claimed it right away. But props to whoever came up with this idea though.”

 

Josie smacks her girlfriend on her head and mutters a soft, “Not right now Penelope.”

 

“What I can’t believe is that, in these visions, you see a life with Hope Mikaelson. Maybe it’s the universe’s way of telling you to go after your girl.” Penelope states. 

 

“Nope. No. I will not and cannot do that.”

 

Josie immediately protests, “Why? Although you’ve never shown it and spoken of it, you like the girl. You always have. I for one, think that it’s cute that you think no one notices the way you longingly stare at Hope from across the room.” Penelope cackles at the blunt truth and Lizzie’s face at being exposed. 

 

Lizzie scoffs and shoves both of them, “First of all idiots, she has a boyfriend, that thrift store hobbit. And second of all, she thinks I hate her.”

 

Josie locks eyes with her girlfriend and the whole room goes silent for just a fraction of a second before they both end up bursting in laughter.

 

“Thrift store hobbit? Really Saltzman?” Penelope asks trying to catch her breath. 

 

“You know what asshats, I didn’t come here to tell you guys if you’re just going to make fun of me and laugh at me.”

 

“Okay we’re done,” Josie stops laughing. “Maybe you should tell her, because what if it’s happening to her too.”

 

Lizzie thinks about it and decides that maybe she should do exactly just that. 

  
  


On Friday, Hope is sitting in the library when Lizzie walks up to her and sits down right next to her. 

 

“Hey Hope.”

 

Hope turns her head to look at Lizzie and her eyes widen, “No snarky greetings? No name calling?”

 

Lizzie winces and gives Hope a sad smile.

 

Hope sighs and eases up on the girl, “Is there something you needed?”

 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”

 

Hope nods and motions for her to continue. 

 

“I’ve been getting these visions. I don’t know if it’s because of a another monster or-”

 

“Wait, visions you said?” Hope cuts of Lizzie. 

 

“Yes, visions. Particularly of an alternative universe, but like of the future.”

 

“Me too. My visions started this week on Tuesday.” Hope admits.

 

Lizzie’s eyes widened, “It started exactly on Monday for me.”

 

Hope opens her mouth and then closes it, then she opens it again this time asking a question, “What kind of visions? Are you possibly seeing what I think you’re seeing?”

 

Lizzie looks down at the table refusing eye contact, “I see us. We’re together and we’re happy. We live-”

 

“Here. In Mystic Falls, on Walnut street with a beautiful home.” Hope finishes it for her. 

 

“Yeah.” Lizzie breathes before standing up. 

 

“We need to do something about it, Landon isn’t too happy with it.” 

 

“Does he know that it’s- I mean does he-”

 

Hope shakes her head and closes up the book she was reading before getting up too. 

 

“We should tell my dad, and then we can figure this out from there.”

  
  


On Saturday, Dr. Saltzman finds a solution. Lizzie can’t decide if she wants to go through with it, she wants to cling onto any hope of her being with the tribrid. Hope is hesitate at first, but then decides that if getting rid of these visions is what’s going to make her boyfriend sleep easier then it’s what she’ll do. 

 

This spell all started because of the leader of the travelers. They needed Lizzie’s blood, along with her soulmate’s blood. The visions were acting as a spell to draw them toward each other and toward the leader. It was to help release them of the curse from settling down and finding a home. 

 

Dr. Saltzman decides to send Josie, Penelope, and Landon to meet the leader. MG and Kaleb was on standby if the three of them needed help. Lizzie and Hope was ordered to stay at the Salvatore School in case it gets messy and they were to get kidnapped. Word of the visions being of Lizzie and Hope angered and upset Landon. 

 

They found the leader, Marcos, in the exact house that was in the visions. They found him in the house, sitting on a single couch not looking really scary at all.

 

“Ah. Here we go, I’m Marcos. Which I guess, you three already knew.”

 

“Cut the crap, get rid of those visions that my girlfriend keeps getting or so help me god.”

 

Marcos laughs at the frustration on Landon’s face and then glances at Josie and Penelope.

 

“Excuse him, what he meant was, would you please get rid of these unnecessary visions my sister and his girlfriend keeps getting?” Josie pleads elbowing Landon in the stomach. 

 

Marcos eyes her and nods, “Of course, but first I would like to show something.”

 

Marcos begins making his way to the front door but stopped, “Landon only, you and your girlfriend stay here.”

 

“Wait but-” Josie and Penelope protests.

 

“You both stay, and wait. Otherwise, you won’t get the information you need on your curse called the merge.” Marcos says staring down Josie. 

 

They huffed and nod turning back to the couch. 

 

Once Marcos and Landon arrives at their destination in the town square, they sit down. It’s late at night, so the streets are almost completely empty. 

 

“I see that these visions are upsetting you. But Hope getting them isn’t my doing. You see, the spell was only casted upon Lizzie because her love for her soulmate, Hope, was so strong.”

 

“Why would you do that? To make her go after Hope?” 

 

Marcos only nods.

 

“You see they are soulmates, so they were bound to happen. I only gave them a push, because whether you like it or not Landon, they are inevitable.”

 

Landon shakes his head, “I don’t care. She loves me.”

 

Marcos motions to the townspeople around them, “My friends have taken over the bodies of the most important people here in Mystic Falls for that spell and more.”

 

Marcos gives a signal, then they all stop and start chanting a spell. He offers a hand to Landon who has no choice but to take it. 

 

Hope is seated in the common room watching the fire when it starts, and Lizzie was heading back to her dad’s office for something.

 

_ “Hello love, smells delicious in here.” Hope greets when Lizzie when she enters the kitchen.  _

 

_ “Hi baby, I hope you had a good day, I was just making something special for you. Today has been five years since we fell in love and got together.”  _

 

_ Hope nods and gives Lizzie the most happiest smile ever. _

 

_ “I’m attempting a soup of sorts, one that I think you will like.” Lizzie says offering a spoon to make Hope taste it. _

 

_ “Mhmm, it’s delicious. I can’t believe you’re behind the stove after what happened last year.” Hope chuckled and holds Lizzie from behind.  _

 

_ Lizzie tries to muster up a glare but fails, “Yeah well, I wanted to do something special for my girlfriend.” _

 

_ Hope nods and snuggles closer, “Oh yeah, I checked the mail last night. I got something for your dad, I think he might like it.”  _

 

_ Hope lets go of Lizzie and searches up and down for the letter opener.  _

 

_ “Liz, where do we keep the letter opener?” Hope asks walking toward the drawers to check one. “Is it in-”  _

 

_ Lizzie turns around quickly and stops, “Wait no, not that one.” _

 

_ Hope gasps picking up the small black box that’s hidden in the drawer, Lizzie closes her eyes wincing.  _

 

_ “Yes. A million times, yes.” _

 

_ Lizzie opens her eyes and smiles, “I didn’t even ask anything.” _

 

_ “You didn’t need to.” Hope says before kissing Lizzie.  _

 

_ Lizzie pulls back to take the box from Hope’s hands, she takes out the ring and puts it on Hope’s finger.  _

 

_ “I love you.” Hope whispers into the blonde’s ear with tears running down her cheeks.  _

 

_ “I know, I love you too Hope.” _

  
  


Landon opens his eyes, they were so happy and in love, he thought.

 

“Soulmates, huh?” Landon says with a sad chuckle.

 

“They belong together. Their love is something so innocent and pure, it is powerful.”

 

Landon nods, accepting the truth for what it was. He always knew Hope was made for him, but he loved her and she loved him, it was special in their own way. 

 

“We’re not done.” Marcos extends his hand out and Landon takes it again. 

 

_ Lizzie was watching TV when she heard laughter outside. She smiled because it was the sound she loved.  _

 

_ “Mommy! We’re home!” A young boy shouted running inside, he was no older than 8 years old. _

 

_ He was the epitome of a young Hope Mikaelson.  _

 

_ He went straight to Lizzie and sat on her lap, hugging her really tight. She kissed him on his head and hugged tightly back. _

 

_ “Hi baby, how was school? And where’s your mom?” _

 

_ “School was fun mommy, Aunt Josie said I’m the smartest person in class.” Lizzie smiles at him.  _

 

_ “Mom is outside, she’s talking to Aunt Penelope about something.” _

 

_ Lizzie nods and leans back into the couch with her son. They continued watching TV for about ten minutes before Hope walks in.  _

 

_ At the sight of her wife and son cuddled up together on the couch made her heart soar, it was her favorite thing to look at.  _

 

_ “Hi my loves, sorry I was talking to Penelope about her growing some and to ask Josie to marry her already.” _

 

_ Lizzie throws her head back laughs, she then stands up to kiss Hope.  _

 

_ “Babe, I cooked dinner already. If you’ll just hop your beautiful butt into the shower, we can eat after you’re done?” _

 

_ “Of course, I love you, you know.” Hope says looking at Lizzie admiring her wife.  _

 

_ Lizzie only nods and kisses her again before pushing her in the direction of their bedroom.  _

 

_ Once they were all seated and eating, Nick leaned toward his mommy like he was about to tell her something very important but he only asked a question.  _

 

_ “Mommy, how is my little sister? Is she doing good in there? What if she’s hungry or something?”  _

 

_ Hope watches them two talk about their daughter who was due in a month or so. She watches them two silently thanking god for giving her this life. Hope stared at them and felt so at home and blissful. There’s no other place where she’d rather be at all.  _

 

_ After dinner, Nick spent an hour or so mumbling to Lizzie’s stomach talking to his sister about everything and anything. Lizzie cried happy tears and laughed at her son, he was just like his mother. Hope did the exact same thing last night, she just wanted to make sure her baby girl was doing just fine.  _

 

_ “Okay buddy, it’s time to go to bed. Your mommy and little sister has to sleep.” Nick grumbled under his breath, something about not getting to tell her about the time mom fell down the stairs. _

 

_ Nick took a shower and got ready for bed which took him another hour because he refused to brush his teeth unless his mom and mommy does it with him.  _

 

_ Lizzie and Hope were laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was normal for them to do this, it gave them time to think and reflect of their days. Lizzie turned on her side, and then Hope follows, holding Lizzie from behind. An arm was guarding Lizzie’s stomach.  _

 

_ “Goodnight Liz, I love you,” whispers Hope. “And goodnight to you too little one, mom is waiting for you.” Hope rubs Lizzie stomach and feels a kick.  _

 

_ “Goodnight. I love you Hope.” _

 

After that, it was done. Everything went blank, no more visions. Landon opened his eyes and pulled his hand back. He wanted to cry and shout at the universe for making him look like a fool.

 

“Did you chose to give them that vision?”

 

Marcos shakes his head, “It’s what they chose for themselves, it’s what their hearts desired to see and have. In a way, their subconscious did that.”

 

Marcos gets up and lets him know that it’s finished. Nothing more will happen, the visions will not come back.

 

Meanwhile Hope had also been pulled out of the vision. She felt tears prick her eyes, it felt so real. The thought of her being happy like that with Lizzie scared her. 

 

“Hope.” Lizzie’s voice sounded hoarse and her eyes seem to be full of tear waiting to drop. 

 

Hope stood up and turned around, “Did you feel that too?”

 

Lizzie nodded and looked elsewhere trying to be okay.

 

“And then it just ended.”

 

“Does that mean it’s finished, for good?” Hope wonders. 

 

“Yeah. It’s over.”

 

Hope extends an arm out for Lizzie to take, which she does and they both sit down. None of them knew how to begin, the visions felt so real that it scared them. Both girls were struggling with their inner thoughts and feelings trying to get their mind to stop running a thousand miles per hour. 

 

“They weren’t real. None of it was.” says Hope.

 

“I know.”

 

“It was a spell showing us things we wanted to see.” 

 

Lizzie sighs, “It was a fantasy, like a movie. It was a life we can’t have.”

 

“But it still felt..” 

 

“Amazing.” Hope finishes the sentence for her.

 

Neither girl wanted to admit the blunt truth, the truth being that it’s exactly what they wanted and what they can have. Lizzie wanted to be with Hope and Hope wanted to be with Lizzie. 

 

“We were happy there. I was married to you and we had a kid with another one on the way.” Lizzie recalled.

 

“I think maybe in this life, right here and now, the visions had truth to them. My love for you was something I had hidden so well until now, it’s something that always lingered.”

 

Lizzie felt a tear fall down her cheek. She had been wanting to hear those words from Hope for so long. The girl loved her back, it wasn’t something she made up in her head. 

 

“But I can’t. I don’t want to hurt him. I feel things when I’m with you Lizzie, gosh I do. And I would be with you, if it weren’t for him. I love him too.”

 

Lizzie closes her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She takes a minute or so to make sure her watery eyes go away, then she leans her head on Hope’s shoulder. 

 

“I know. I genuinely don’t want to ruin what you two have, so I won’t. I’ll make it easier for all of us and subtract myself from being around you and him.”

 

Hope’s words died on her tongue, there was nothing else she could say. The mighty tribrid falling at the hands of the blonde Saltzman twin, what a funny thing to see. She stared at the fire hoping and praying that life will work it’s magical ways and that she will be happy with whomever she ends up with. 

 

“Can we just sit here for awhile, and then I’ll be gone. Okay?”

 

That’s exactly what they did. Hope sat there with her arm intertwined with Lizzie’s while the blonde’s head was also leaning on her shoulder. 

 

They sat for hours, just staring at the fire. Both of them knowing this is the first and last time that they’ll be able to exist close together with silence before life takes over and drives them in different directions.

 

Lizzie knew in her heart, that one day. Just maybe one day, life will be on her side and that she will be with Hope. But for now, Hope already loved someone so much that the only thing she could do was wait. 

 

And that’s what Lizzie did, she waited and waited. Because loving Hope was the best thing her heart ever did, and the visions only made her realize that them being together wasn’t a bad thing at all. 

 

Three or four years passed and the one thing she always tells strangers when she tells them this story is quite simple. 

 

“I see us, I saw us. Living peacefully and in love.”

 

And when people ask her why she never moves on she replies with another simple answer.

 

“I still see us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed. Don't hesitate to comment and let me know what's up.


End file.
